1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the compound 2-(N-phenylethyl-N-propylamino)-5-hydroxytetralin (PPHT). More particularly the invention relates a method of selectively stimulating D-2 dopamine receptors.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Dopamine (DA) receptors can be divided into two main classes, D-1 and D-2 (Kebabian et al., Nature 277, 93, 1979). In addition it is known that most of the behavioral and clinical effects of DA receptor agonists occur via a stimulation of the D-2 receptor sites (Schachter et al., Nature 286,57, 1980; Seeman, Pharmacol. Rev., 32, 230, 1980; Seeman, Biochem. Pharmacol. 31, 2563, 1982).
The compound 2-(N-phenylethyl-N-propylamino)-5-hydroxytetralin (PPHT) ##STR1## has been found to be a DA agonist in animals (Hacksell et al., J. Med. Chem. 22, 1469, 1979; Sumners et al., Arch. Pharmacol. 316, 304, 1981).